Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of touch screen, in particular, to a capacitive touch screen and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In present, a technique of OGS (One Glass Solution) capacitive touch screen has advantages, such as a simple structure, less thickness, lighter weight, good transmittance and the like, compared to the existing popular G/G (glass/glass) capacitive touch screen. Since one glass substrate and one attaching process are omitted, the OGS capacitive touch screen also has advantages of reducing manufacture cost, increasing high product yield and the like. Therefore, the OGS capacitive touch screen has a great market prospect.
The OGS capacitive touch screen comprises a display region located at a center of the screen and a non-display region located at an edge of the screen and surrounding the display region. In a manufacturing process of the OGS capacitive touch screen, a black photoresist is formed in the non-display region located on a substrate provided in the outermost layer of the screen, so as to shield a lead for a metal touch layer formed under the black photoresist and located in an inner layer of the screen. In consideration of product artistic appearance, a type of OGS capacitive touch screen, in which the black photoresist is replaced with a white photoresist, is present in the market.
However, since the white photoresist has a high transmittance, even if the photoresist layer is formed to have a great thickness, the transmittance cannot meet requirements. As a result, a user can see the lead for a metal touch layer through the white photoresist, and the lead for a metal touch layer cannot be shielded.